


Burn

by Moochitats



Series: Hamil-trilogy [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Arson?? idk, F/M, Hamilton AU!, i don't know what to tag, mentions of adultery, oikawa is sad, stupid reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moochitats/pseuds/Moochitats
Summary: You've done something





	Burn

**_[ Hamilton (ish) au!]_ **

**_‘Oikawa [F/N] had a torrid affair, and she wrote it down right here. The woman in question had been accused of having connections to one Kageyama Haruka. She has confessed that her real crime is an amourus connection to her husband, Kageyama Tobio, with her knowing consent. She had frequent meetings with him, most of them at her own house, while her husband with their children was away to visit his parents.’_ **

****

He is rereading the letters you wrote to him, scanning each line to see if there were any hints of deceit from his loving wife. Tears started to fall from his eyes; he didn’t want to believe what the paper said. He knows he could trust you, right? After all, you love and you married him.

 

_And not that harlot_

 

Pacing around his study, he tried to decipher those sweet words you wrote to him. Was there any hidden message? Were there words he needed to jumble to find what he needed to know? He was so caught up with those thoughts, that he didn’t notice a paper slip from his hand.  
He looked down once more to rest his eyes, and he noticed the paper. When he picked it up to put it back on the pile, He noticed the contents of it.

 

_It was the first letter you sent him_

 

“Tooru! You have a letter, from [L/N] ~” His sister said, wagging the said letter between her fingers. His face turned red, his sibling chuckled at his face. He tried to grab the piece of paper, but his decided to tease him by avoiding his grasp.

“Onee-chan! Give it to me” He whined making her laugh louder than before.  
After bantering back and forth, Oikawa finally got the letter from his sister grasp. He couldn’t wait to read what you’ve written especially for him.

 

He took his letter opener and tore the envelope. His finger pulled out the paper and unfolded it to read the sweet paragraphs you’ve reserved just for him. Eyes moved through each line with care, his brain imagining you saying those endearing words to him.

 

The next day, he went to his best friend’s house to brag about you. He went on for hours on end boasting about your letter to him (much to his friend’s dismay). His friend let out a loud sighs, interrupting Oikawa’s next paragraph about you.

 

“What’s the matter Iwa?”

 

“Be careful with that one, Oikawa” He warns.

 

Oikawa had curiosity painted on his face. He asked why did he say that about his new lover. His friend looked at him, placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

**_“She will do what it takes to survive.”_ **

 

He should have listened to his friend. He was right about you. He was just wrapped around your finger. Your sugar-coated words flooded his senses; your sentences left him defenceless. You have built him palaces out of paragraphs; you’ve built cathedrals.

 

He stared at each letter you’ve written for him. He couldn’t find anything to prove him wrong. He felt like his world with you was burning to the ground.

 

His eyes glanced at the pamphlet you’ve published. You’ve published the letters that whore of a man wrote to you. You’ve told the whole world how you brought the man into your shared bed.

 

**_‘You had cleared your name, but you ruined the lives of the people you loved’_** He thought as he took the candle out of its holder. He dropped the letters in the bin except for the pamphlet.

 

Iwaizumi’s words echoed through his head as he lit the pieces of paper on fire

 

_**“You’ve married an Icarus; she has flown too close to the sun.”** _

 

He recalled the contents of the burning papers. All of those words obsessed with protecting our legacy. You were being paranoid in each paragraph you wrote was going borderline senseless.

 

Oikawa was going to erase himself from your story. He wants the people to wonder how he reacted to your stupidity. He dropped the pamphlet in the bin.

 

He’s watching it burn right in front of him. All of the memories, all of the letters that might have redeemed you. You have no more right to his heart; you had forfeited the right to sleep beside him.

 

He looked at his wedding ring, the last reminder of his pain. Fingers pulled off the golden band, and dropped it in the burning bin. He wants nothing to do with you now. He hopes that everything you’ve worked for; _**burns.**_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hours after the fire died down, he checked the bin to see everything was gone. His eyes widen in surprise to see his ring, covered in ashes but still shinning nonetheless. A rush of emotion surged through him, making him kneel in front of it. His puffy eyes turning wet from the sight of the previously golden band.

 

**_“I’m just so helpless”_ **


End file.
